Chronicles Of A Fallen Angel
by hiddlesbitch
Summary: Dean's daughter Katherine Mary Winchester (OC) disappears in year 2018 when she's only 13 years old. Dean and his brother Sam immediately starts searching for her, involving the locals in Lawrence, Kansas. They pick up clues Katherine left behind, and they finally find her in a barn. But little did they know someone turned her into a higher kind of vampire.


**Chronicles of a fallen angel**

_**You could see in his eyes that it was hurting him, knowing that the only offspring he had is gone. He didn't know if she was gone forever, or if she would return to them. All he knew for now, was that he had to find her. He had to find her quickly. **_

3 years ago, Katherine Mary Winchester born May 5th in 2005 disappeared from their summer cottage in Lawrence, Kansas. Since everyone knew the Winchester family, everybody was looking for her. The searching for Dean Winchester's long lost daughter continued for 1 year before the case was closed. The police officers of Lawrence declared her dead on May 3rd 2022. But the Winchester brothers didn't give up the hope of finding their dear Katherine. They were going to find her.

**April 29****th****, 2024. **

It's been 2 years since the police officers of Lawrence declared Katherine dead, despite that, the Winchester brothers kept looking for her, for any sign of her being still alive. There was hope. Some local people had already seen her, or someone who looked like her, just a few months ago. Ever since Dean and Sam heard about that, they started looking for a trace or a pattern. There were several unanswered questions about her disappearance in the first place. Who kidnapped her? Where did they take her? Why did they take her? What have they done to her during these years?

"Dean," Sam said while resting his head in his hands. They were staying at a local motel in Fitchburg, Wisconsin; the place where Katherine was last seen by a person in Lawrence. "We can't keep looking for her. If she wanted to see us, she would have come back to Lawrence," he continued and looked up at Dean who was clearly busy staring at a map over Fitchburg. Dean rarely stared at a map unless it was showing a sign of something, hidden letters or whatever. "Dean, please, listen to me..."  
"You know what, Sam? No, I won't listen to you," he said and looked at his younger brother. "I want my daughter back and I'm going to kill whoever kidnapped her," he said and returned his eyes on the map. Sam sighed, stood up and walked over to a window. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the locals walk around with their children, their pets and teenagers falling in love on the street. Some people were saying goodbye to each other, and they would probably never see each other again. A several hours passed in the motel room, before Dean dropped his polished gun.

"Dean?" Sam said and stood up from his chair and walked over to his older brother. "Dean, what's wrong?" Dean held the map in a tight grip as he continued staring at it. He finally got it. It was a message from Katherine. Dean put down the map and started explaining everything to him. That Katherine had left traces for them to pick up. She had probably dropped the map in purpose and convinced a local to pick it up and give it to the Winchester brothers if they arrived in Fitchburg.

"So you think that Katherine did all of this? That she – on purpose – left traces for us?" Sam said – not sounding too convinced about this as usual – and looked at his brother. Dean nodded very slowly as he looked at the map. "So what do we do now, Dean?" Dean looked up at Sam and grinned widely.  
"Time to take home what's rightfully mine," he said with a grin, folded the map, grabbed his bags and his car keys and walked out to the new polished black Chevy Impala standing on the parking lot.

His slap came harder than she expected. Fresh blood was painted on her clothes, her eyes bright red with bloodlust and sharp teeth ready to penetrate a innocent mortals skin. But Caleb wouldn't let her go that easy, he wasn't done with her yet. Not for a while longer.

"So you think that your precious father and uncle will come here to rescue you?" Caleb mumbled as he was circulating Katherine, occasionally caressing her pale skin. "After all these years, Kat, and you still believe that they will come for you. What do you think they will do when they find our nest? What will your precious daddy think when he finds out you're a vampire just like us? He will kill you," Caleb continued and grinned widely before stopping right in front of her. He quickly grabbed her chin and hissed at her, louder this time. She hissed back at him in defence. "Poor little Katherine... I could kill you right here, right now if I want to. But you're pretty," he chuckled darkly and walked away from her. She could barely see what he was doing at the table a few meters away from her. Then she heard the sharpening of the dagger. Another chuckle was heard from Caleb. Now she could see that he was dipping the dagger in dead man's blood. The only blood that could positively kill a vampire.

"What are you going to do now, Katherine? Cry for daddy?" he said with sarcasm in his voice before chuckling once more. He slowly approached her, not breaking the eye contact, until someone slammed the door open. Katherine quickly turned her head and was shocked by what she saw. It was her family; Dean and Sam Winchester. "Ah, so the entire family is re-united at last," Caleb chuckled.  
"Let her go," Dean growled while pointing a silver gun towards Caleb, "I said, let her go, you prick!"  
"Make me," Caleb said with a wide smile before pointing the blood stained dagger against Katherine's pale skin. Her breathing was accelerating as she felt the sharp tip barely touching her.

Sam was eyeing the dagger. He recognized the blood all too well. It was dead man's blood.  
"Dean, look at the dagger," Sam mumbled under his breath while staring at the dagger. Dean turned his eyes towards the dagger and nearly dropped his gun at what he saw. Katherine was a vampire.  
"You changed her, you son of a bitch," Dean growled and held the gun tighter, ready to fire. Caleb chuckled and made a slow clap. "Let her go or else I'll shoot you, motherfucker!" Caleb grinned and looked down at Katherine who was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "Let her go, Caleb."  
Caleb tilted his head just a little bit while eyeing Katherine's figure, before quickly shoving the dagger into her stomach, forcing her to let out a blood curling scream as the blood was burning her skin. He pulled out the dagger, dipped it again and looked up at Dean. Caleb moved around Katherine, never breaking the eye contact with the Winchesters. He grabbed Katherine's hair and put the dagger against her throat, the blood slowly dripping down on her skin, making her scream once again.  
"Go away!" Katherine managed to growl and breathed heavily through her nose, "Go away, dad!"  
"I'm not leaving without you, Katherine!" he growled back at her and swallowed hard. Caleb slid the dagger harsh but slowly across her throat forcing her blood to mix with the dead man's blood before throwing it towards the brothers who successfully ducked before they tackled Caleb to the ground.

Katherine was released by Sam, but all Katherine was focusing on was Caleb who was on the ground beneath Dean. She swallowed hard, picked up the dagger, coated it with the blood that was left from the jar and walked towards him. Dean immediately moved away from her and Caleb, pushing Sam backwards while watching the two of them. Katherine's tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"You son of a bitch," she growled and hissed at the same time and clenched her jaw together. She kneeled over Caleb and stared at him while holding the dagger above his still beating heart. "I'm going to make you suffer, scumbag, I'm going to torture you just like you did when I got here," she growled and blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm going to make you my bitch, Caleb, and I will stab your heart so bad until it stops beating in your disgusting chest," she growled and stabbed him once in his heart, making him scream. "That's for taking me away from my family!" she yelled and straddled him while holding the dagger in her right hand and pulled his hair back with her other. She stabbed him once more and swallowed hard. "That's for changing me," she growled and looked down at him. Fear was visible in his eyes, the same fear she once had. Another stab. "That's for raping me, you son of a bitch!" she screamed and kneeled again while leaning over him. She stared him dead in the eye and grinned the same evil grin he once wore on his lips. "You like this, huh? Did it turn you on to hear me scream? It turns me on hearing you scream beneath me," she hissed at him and licked her lips hungrily. She straddled him once more, holding the dagger in both of her hands while staring down at him. "Any last words before I kill you?"  
"I will find you," he stuttered and with one last stab, he was gone forever. Katherine stood up, dropped the dagger and breathed deeply through her nose. She didn't dare to face her only family. Then the poison started doing its work inside her body, making her moan in pain and falling to her knees. She gasped for air when Dean and Sam supported her body weight and helped her out from the barn and helped her inside the Impala. Dean put a blanket over her and looked down at her, she looked back at him while struggling to get air in her lungs.  
"I'm taking you home, Katherine," he whispered and Katherine gave him a weak smile. He closed the door and both of the brothers sat down inside the car and drove away as fast as they could.

Darkness was falling all around them as they were driving through the woods of Fitchburg towards their motel in the centre of Fitchburg. Dean occasionally looked over his shoulder to see how his daughter was doing and then looked at the road again. No one was saying anything. Sam was looking out the window, Katherine was sound asleep, and Dean was focusing on driving. The only sound that could be heard was the faint noise of the radio playing classic rock songs. Sam looked at Dean after a while and sighed heavily, which Dean reacted. They looked at each other before Dean turned away.  
"How did you know Katherine had left clues?" Sam asked to break the ice and Dean sighed heavily.  
"I'm her father, Sammy," Dean said with a faint smile at the word 'father' and then shook his head.  
"So you mean that all fathers have this... weird connection to their daughters?"  
"Sammy," Dean started and swallowed hard, "You will understand the day you get children."  
"No, I understand that you could sense that something was wrong from the day she disappeared; it's just amazing how you could pick up her clues that easily. I couldn't see her in my visions..."  
"Maybe she was blocking you," Dean said with a teasing tone and smiled at his brother. The black Chevy turned up on the motels parking lot, turned off the engine and got out of the car. He opened the door and carefully picked up Katherine in his arms, resting her cheek against his shoulder as she continued sleeping undisturbed and walked into their motel room. Sam sat down on the chair again while he watched Dean help Katherine off with her clothes and wrapped bandage around her chest and her stomach and cleaned her wounds on her face before wrapping the duvet around her body.  
"So what are we going to do now, Dean? Now when Katherine is back home?"  
"We will find the rest of the vampires," Dean started and turned around, "and we'll kill them all."


End file.
